


Inktober 2019

by schrootdinger



Series: Inktober [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger





	1. The Gioconda




	2. Boy with a pipe




	3. The Incredulity of St. Thomas




	4. The Scream




	5. American Gothic




	6. Lady with an Ermine




	7. Cleopatra




	8. Boy with a Basket of Fruit




	9. Portrait of Adolfo Best Maugard




	10. Un café dit l'Absinthe




	11. Satan and Beelzebub




	12. Judith Slaying Holofernes




	13. Goethe in the Roman Campagna




	14. Joan of Arc




	15. The Statue of David




	16. Diana of Versailles




	17. Ballerina




	18. Portrait of the Duchess of La Salle




End file.
